Mario Party: To The Max
Mario Party NX, '''also known by codename "Heart Of The Cards", 'is a party and mini game compilation video game developed by in conjunction with Nintendo for the Nintendo NX. It is fifteenth mainseries installement in the Mario Party franchise, and the 11th in the home console series of games. |The game involves a large amount of changes from the other recent games in the series, as well as from the series as a whole. Unlike 9 and 10, NX returns to the standard style of each player moving on their own around spaces on a board, competiting to get the most stars and coins. Unlike the other games, however, players are able to choose what amount of spaces they can move using Cards, which also act as items; however, they might not always be able to do this, in which the standard style of random movement is used. This adds a new layer of stategy never before seen in a Mario Party game, as does other new features like the Ultra meter which charges up and allows each character to use their signature Ultra Move. Gameplay During the main mode, gameplay takes place on one of many large boards. Each board is composed of numerous different spaces linked together, and as players move around, they follow and land on these spaces. Unlike previous games in the series, players can go either direction around the board, but can only change direction at a junction. Otherwise, they must continue moving through the row of spaces they are currently on in the same direction. When a character finished moving, they "land" on a space and recieve a specific effect, such losing or gaining coins or getting an additional card for their deck. Additionally, some spaces give an effect as a player passes by, which is usually different from the effect that a player gets from landing on said space. The main objective of each game is to acquire the most stars. At the end of the match, the player with the most stars will be declared the victor; if two players have the same amount of stars, then the one with the most coins will instead be the winner. If both are the same, there is a draw. The main way of collecting stars is usually through passing by the Star Space and paying 20 coins in exchange for a star; other events, however, also give a star, like landing on Hidden Blocks or getting a rare Item Game. In addition to collecting stars on the board, three bonus stars are given out at the end of the game; there are actually 8 different possible bonus stars thar can be chosen from, but 3 are randomly selected to be distributed to the qualifying characters. If all 4 characters qualify, no one gets a star, as it would not affect the rankings. Here are the bonus stars: | style="width:11%" | | style="width:11%" | | style="width:11%" | | style="width:11%" | | style="width:11%" | | style="width:11%" | | style="width:11%" | |} Each game consists of a set number of turns, determined when a match is set up. At the beginning of the match, turn order is decided upon randomly, or it can be chosen by the match leader. At the beginning of each turn, each player chooses their cards in the order decided upon at the beginning of the match. After this, the player who ended up with the least amount of spaces to move will move first, followed by the next smallest number. This gives players that chose smaller numbers the advantage, as they can go before their opponents and avoid certain tactics. Players can also chose larger numbers to move after the others, allowing them to avoid events that would've happened otherwise. Cards Modes Just like past Mario Party games, there are a wide variety of extra Modes that add more meat to the game. Many of the modes in the game are similar to past installments, but there are a few new ones that have never been seen before. Story Minigames Every so often, minigames occur, where players compete against one another or try to reach a goal. By winning these games, the player is given a bonus, which varies depending on the minigame. Some minigames occur at the end of each round after all of the players have moved, while others only happen when landing on specific spaces. New to the game are Finale minigames, which occur after the last turn ends, and rewards the winning player with an extra star, allowing for great comebacks or mightier wins. Additionally, every non-Finale minigame has a color: red, green, or blue, and a player may choose to sacrifice a card of the matching color in order to get an advantage during the minigame. The type of minigame played at the end of the round is decided by the color of each players portrait, whether it be blue, red, or green. Unlike previous entries, the color of the portrait is determined by the card used, not the space landed upon. If everyone has a blue portrait, it is a Free For All game. If all players have red portraits, it is a Battle game. If there are two Blue portraits and two Red portraits, it is a 2v2. Lastly, if it is one blue and three reds to vice versa, it is a 1v3 game. Any players with green portraits have their colors randomly decided between blue and red before the game is selected. The types of minigames are described below: Roster Sixteen characters are avaliable by default when the game is first booted. By completing Story Mode, however, the player can unlock six additional characters. Story Mode Only These characters can only appear in Story Mode as computer controlled characters. They all use the same mesh as another character (Toad, Bowser, and Mario, respectively), but their textures are different. 293px-Toadsworth artwork -- Super Mario Sunshine.png|Toadsworth, who appears on any board in Story Mode after it has been cleared DarkBowserSMW3D.png|Dark Bowser, who appears on Bowser's Terrible Tower the first time it is played Goldmario.png|Gold Mario, who appears on the board Metal Mania 254px-MetalMarioMK7Solo.png|Metal Mario, who appears on the board Metal Mania Ultra Moves This table lists all of the Ultra Moves that the characters can perform. |} *Ukiki is referred to as ''Grinder in PAL versions of the game Online Features Gallery MarioPartyNXLogo.png|The Logo of the game in NTCS and PAL regoins Trivia *This is the first Mario Party to feature an orchestrated soundtrack, online play, downloadable content, or to be released on the NX. Category:NepetaLast Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario Party Games Category:Party Games Category:Spin-offs Category:NX Games Category:2016